1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beverage bottle and can opener, and more particularly to the type, that includes a variety of opening devices in one body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Corkscrews, bottle and can openers of various types have been known for many years and long have been included in multipurpose tools. However, we believe that none of them includes the specific features of the present invention. We disclose a convenient and comfortable piece which includes three types of distinctly different openers and is magnetically held on a metallic surface, such as a refrigerator and the like, when not in use. A user has free access to this three-in-one opener, without the inconvenience of looking around for an opener for a specific type of bottle cap or can. Additionally, the present invention discloses a lever member that aids the user to effortlessly draw a cork from a bottle.